I'AM NOT A MERMAID
by MiKaou Yacchan
Summary: Bagaimana kisah perjuangan Cinta Rukia dan Ichigo?  akankah mereka bisa melewati rintangan yang ada demi Cinta mereka?    first fic saya difandom ini gomen kalau GAJE hehe..IchiRuki 4 ever..  mind to RnR


Moshi-moshi minna…

Ah! Akhirnya saya bisa menghirup udara segar juga senangnya *joged-joged pake pom-pom

Disini saya membawa first fic saya difandom ini,karena saya adalah salah satu fans dari IchiRuki FC jadi mungkin cerita yang selalu saya bawa ke fandom ini kebanyakan pairnya IchiRuki

Ok! Readers satu hal **YANG DIATAS GAK PENTING BANGETTTT….**

Pada penasaran kan?

Maka itu kita mulai aja ya…

BLEACH ©Tite Kubo

I'AM NOT A MERMAID © MiKaou Yacchan

Genre : Romance, Hurt/comfort

Warning : Abal, Gaje,Miss Typo

If You Don't like So.. Don't Read

_^^IchiRuki^^_

ZZRRR…CTAAR..

Dilangit Barat bertiup angin yang akan menjadi Badai

Datanglah kesini

Aku akan mendorong awan hujannya ke Utara

WUUSHH…SRING

"Waaah…langitnya jadi cerah " Kata seorang ibu

"Matahari bersinar selama 10 hari penuh " Sambung lelaki berambut pirang

"Miku Rukia memang hebat" Puji penduduk pulau.

Arakura sebuah pulau damai,dan tentram dilaut Selatan.

"Miku Rukia mau kemana " Tanya seseorang dari belakang yang ternyata adalah kakak dari Rukia yaitu Byakuya.

"Eh…kakak aku sedikit lelah jadi aku mau mencari angin yang segar" Kata Rukia yang menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Jangan sampai kemalaman ya" Pesan Byakuya,Rukia hanya mengangguk lalu pergi

**Rukia POV 'S**

Aku adalah Rukia Kuchiki seorang Miku (penyihir/peramal) dipulau ini

Walaupun disebut Miku,aku bukan Miku seperti pada umumnya

Kekuatanku diturunkan dari nenek moyangku

Dalam diriku mengalir darah keturunan puteri duyung

Pada zaman dahulu kala puteri duyung jatuh cinta pada manusia,

Dan mereka kemudian mempunyai anak

Anehnya,keturunan mereka dapat mengendalikan cuaca

Sejak itu keluargaku secara turun menurun menjadi Miku

Dan menjaga pulai ini

Terkadang aku berfikir seperti apakah cinta yang

Bisa melewati jurang perbedaan antara

Manusia dengan puteri duyung?

Sedalam apakah cinta yang mereka miliki?

**END Rukia POV'S**

Ombak terasa tenang lazuardi birupun ikut tenang seakan ikut menikmati kententraman pulau itu. Tiba-tiba saja ada yang mengganggu lamunan Rukia seperti ada perahu kecil mengapung,dengan hati yang penasaran ia pun mendekati perahu itu . Rukia sangat kaget ketika melihat seorang lelaki yang terbujur lemas didalam perahu itu,tiba-tiba saja lelaki itu membuka matanya,dan mata mereka kemudian saling bertemu.

Kegiatan Saling tatap mereka hanya sebentar karena Rukia langsung pergi meninggalkan lelaki itu dengan maksud memanggil bantuan.

"Apa dia dari Soul Society? Baru kali ini aku melihat mata biru,dan rambut oranye pasti dia dari kapal yang karam karena badai kemarin " Kata Rukia

"Kalau dia dari Soul Society,artinya akan menjadi masalah besar " Kata Byakuya yang kontan membuat Rukia kaget.

"Dari pakaiannya sepertinya dia orang Difinia " Sambung salah satu lelaki tua

"Tidak salah lagi,dia orang yang sangat berbahaya bagi pulau ini" Kata Byakuya yang membuat Rukia tambah tak mengerti

"Kalian mungkin tahu,sejak 50 tahun lalu laut disekitar sini diserang oleh Soul Society,dan penyerangnya adalah orang Difinia mereka kejam juga jahat,Mutiara yang mereka ambil dari daerah sini sangatlah sekarang entah berapa ribu penduduk pulau yang sudah mereka bunuh seperti lalat,dan hanya Arakura lah pulau yang sampai sekarang belum mereka serang karena kapal yang datang untuk menyerang ditenggelamkan badai yang dipanggil oleh Miku " Jelas Byakuya yang dapat anggukan dari Rukia sepertinya Rukia sudah mengerti.

"Sudah 20 tahun tidak terjadi apa-apa,ada pulau yang semua penduduknya dibunuh mereka menyekap para wanita,dan para pria untuk dijadikan budak kenapa kita harus menolong lelaki baik dia mati! " kata lelaki tua itu kembali

Rukia hanya diam tanpa kata lalu ia mendekati kakaknya

"Kakak" Panggilnya

"Tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu karena telah menolong lelaki itu,serahkan semuanya pada kami kau tidak usah khawatir" Jawab Byakuya yang sepertinya sudah tau apa yang mau dibicarakan Rukia.

"Hm…iya kak,aku mau kembali bertugas dulu ya kak " Kata Rukia yang langsung pergi

SRING….

Angin kirimlah angin untuk para nelayan

Hujan berikanlah hujan untuk tanaman

Laut berikanlah makanan untuk kami

**Rukia POV'S**

Laki-laki itu katanya diasingkan,

Disebuah Gubuk yang terpisah dari Desa

Dia dibiarkan disana dengan makanan,dan obat-obatan sekadarnya

Sejak hari itu aku sama sekali tak keluar rumah entah kenapa

Setelah lelaki itu sembuh lelaki itu akan diusir begitu saja

**END Rukia POV'S**

Selesai melamunnya Rukia pergi keluar rumah menuju pohon besar yang menghadap kelaut.

Angin sepoi-sepoi berhembus lembut membuat Rukia masih melamun sambil menatap birunya air laut.

Tiba-tiba saja ada yang membangunkan lamunan Rukia seorang lelaki tampan bermata Biru,dan berambut Oranye lalu mereka pun saling pandang karena terus saling pandang menimbulkan semburat merah menghiasi wajah kedua insan itu.

"Selama aku demam,dan tidak bisa bergerak aku selalu menunggumu,aku menunggumu sekali bertemu aku ingin memandangmu…mendengar suaramu…melihat senyummu" Ucap lelaki berambut Oranye yang bernama Ichigo itu.

Tak lama mereka Berciuman…

**Rukia POV'S**

Aku mengerti bahwa cinta ini terlarang

Tapi akal sehatku…hilang ketika berada didekatnya

Kita ini aneh warna mata kita,dan rambut kita berbeda

Tapi kita saling mencintai…

Dari mana asalnya perasaan ini?

Saat itu…

Anehnya aku menyadari perasaan puteri duyung

Cinta antara puteri duyung,dan manusia tidak hanya indah saja

Siapapun pernah merasakan sakit dan penderitaan

Sekarang aku mengerti itu

Aneh sekali…

Aku menghindari cinta puteri duyung

Cinta puteri duyung berakhir seperti ini,ia lari dari teman-temannya

Untuk meminta penyihir memberinya kaki manusia

Dia membuang segalanya untuk satu cinta…

**END Rukia POV'S**

Keesokannya…

ZZRRR…WUUSH…

"Anginnya sangat kencang Badainya besar sekali,akan ku coba menghentikan ini" Gumam Rukia.

Angin…

PLOOK…

"Hah…ada apa ini kenapa kekuatanku tak bisa…"

Sementara ditempat lain,Byakuya mendatangi gubuk tempat dimana Ichigo tinggal.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu,sepertinya kau sudah lumayan" Kata Byakuya dengan tampang sedingin mungkin

"Cih…tak usah basa-basi segala cepat apa yang ingin kau katakan" Jawab Ichigo yang sudah tau apa maksud kedatangan Byakuya kesini.

"Heh…ternyata kau pintar juga ya"

Ichigo hanya tersenyum miris.

"Ok! Semenjak kau datang kesini adikku Rukia menjadi aneh ia suka sekali melamun lalu ke laut kurasa kaulah penyebabnya" Jelas Byakuya

"Kalau memang aku penyebabnya memangnya kenapa? Kami saling mencintai tak ada yang berhak melarang kami" Jawab Ichigo yang membuat Byakuya syok.

_Wawancara eksklutif with Byakuya K_

*Rangiku host :Mengapa anda Byakuya sangat syok mendengar perkataan Ichigo

Tadi,Apakah anda cemburu?

*Byakuya K :Aaaaaapaaa….tidaak mungkin saya cemburu saya sudah punya

Awewe #fakta ke satu Byakuya orang asli sunda

Yang lebih hot *ceweknya suka bakar diri sih wkwk..jadi hot emangnya kayak Rukia chan kayak triplek rata wkwkw…

*dapet gratis Deathglare dari Rukia #fakta kedua Byakuya otak Mesum juga

*Rangiku host :O…jadi anda tidak cemburu,bukannya anda berstatus Duda sekarang?

CLING…mendengar pertanyaan dari Rangiku,Byakuya sudah diselubungi aura hitam.

*Byakuya k :Hehe…iya sih tapi saya kan gak mau jadi Duren (Duda keren) terus, saya kan gak mau kesepian #fakta ketiga Byakuya orangnya gak SETIA

*Rangiku host : Hoeekk..*muntah dengerin kata DUREN,O…kalau begitu terima kasih

Sudah mau kami dulu wawancara dari kami,saya sangat

Senang sudah bisa mendapatkan ketiga fakta dari Byakuya khu..khu..khu *Devils smile.

Saya Rangiku Matsumoto,Onegai Ja Mata Ne.

_Back To Story_

"Heh itu tak boleh terjadi,setelah badai reda kau boleh pergi kau hanya menyebabkan masalah besar disini" Kata Byakuya.

Tiba-tiba saja Byakuya melihat sesuatu dari belakang Ichigo,ternyata Ichigo keluarkan pedangnya melihat itu Byakuya tidak tinggal diam dia langsung mendekati Ichigo dan mengambil pedang itu.

"Dasar tak tau malu,sudah baik ditolongin malah berniat ingin membunuh orang yang menolongnya" Kata Byakuya yang sudah memegang pedang Ichigo,dan pergi meninggalkannya.

Sementara ditempat lain penduduk sangat sibuk untuk mencari keamanan karena badai sudah sangat besar,dan Rukia belum juga ditemukan penduduk terus berteriak memanggil Rukia untuk menghentikkan Badai yang sangat besar itu.

Diperjalanan Byakuya tak sengaja melihat Rukia duduk dengan menekuk kakinya dan kepalanya ditenggelamkan dikedua kakinya dipojokan sebuah gubuk,Byakuya tak berani masuk ia takut mengganggu Rukia yang mukanya sangat pucat ia hanya melihat Rukia dari luar.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kekuatanku tak keluar padahal aku sudah berdoa tapi tidak bisa juga,padahal kami hanya berciuman apa karena itu? Kekuatanku dengan mudahnya hilang"

Gumam Rukia sambil menangis,kata-kata Rukia tadi terdengar oleh Byakuya dan kembali Byakuya syok tapi sekarang sangat syok.

**Rukia POV'S**

Apakah cinta akan berakhir

Harus sehebat apakah cinta yang yang tak bisa berakhir?

Apakah cinta yang sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa seperti cinta

Kami pun akan berakhir?

Walaupun tubuh sudah membusuk,jiwa kami akan terus hidup

Jiwa yang selalu mencintai,ketika cinta seperti ini berakhir

Jiwa kami pun akan lenyap

**END Rukia POV'S**

Sakin syoknya Byakuya pergi entah kemana,tak lama Rukia keluar dari gubuk itu dan hujan-hujanan saat Rukia mau mengambil bunga ia bertemu dengan Ichigo,sehingga Ichigo melihatnya dan mendekatinya.

"Rukia kau kenapa sampai basah kuyup begini?" Tanya Ichigo khawatir.

Hiks…hiks…hiks…

"Rukia kenapa kau menangis cepat jawab aku,jangan membuatku penasaran " Tanya Ichigo kembali.

"INI SEMUA KARNA KAU…GARA-GARA KAU AKU KEHILANGAN KEKUATANKU" Bentak Rukia.

"Aku ini Bodoh benar-benar bodoh kenapa aku harus percaya pada orang sepertimu,hiks…hiks..apa yang harus kulakukan? " Kata Rukia yang masih dalam keadaan menangis.

Rukia sangat kaget melihat sebuah ujung pedang sudah menempel dilehernya ia lihat ternyata Ichigo lah yang melakukan tak percaya sangat tak percaya dengan kejadian yang sekarang ia sangat pusing terasa ditusuk beribu jarum.

**Ichigo POV'S**

"Kau ini memang bodoh,kenapa kau kasih kepercayaan kepada ku seorang pengkhianat yang akan menghancurkan pulau ini,kalau kau memang benar-benar bingung sekarang mungkin dengan cara ini kau bebas dari segala penderitaan,dan tugasku untuk membunuhmu akhirnya selesai membunuh seorang MIKU orang yang selalu menggagalkan rencana pemberontak yang akan menyerang pulau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan diriku

Namaku Ichigo Kurosaki

Aku adalah pangeran nomor satu dikerajaan Difinia

Dan tugasku sebagai pangeran Difinia adalah sekarang ini

"BOHONG…KATANYA KAU SUKA PADAKU" Bentak Rukia

"Memang,aku memang suka padamu tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi ternyata aku masih ada kewajiban yang menurutku sangat berat aku harus memilih CINTA atau KEWAJIBAN"

CRAASSH…

Tiba-tiba saja Rukia melihat darah yang mengucur ternyata darah itu dari pipi Ichigo.

"Kenapa?" Kata Rukia

"Aku muak pada diriku sendiri,saat ini aku terombang-ambing antara Cinta dan Kewajibanku sebagai seorang pangeran,maafkan aku Rukia kalau tadi aku sudah menghancurkan hatimu tapi jujur aku sangat menyukaimu tadi aku tak tahu harus ngapain otakku terus saja …tetaplah bersamaku"

"Ya…aku juga ingin selalu bersamamu" Jawab Rukia yang langsung memeluk Ichigo lembut.

**END Ichigo POV'S**

_^^IchiRuki^^_

"Ayah…kapal apa itu yah?" Tanya seorang anak kecil yang menunjuk kapal besar

"Ya…ampun itu pasti kapal Difinia tak salah lagi ayo nak kita pergi" Jawab Lelaki tua itu.

"Ada kapal DIFINIA…" Teriak semua penduduk.

Sementara ditempat Ichigo,dan Rukia

"Rukia ayo pergi dari sini,bangsaku pasti disini aku harus memberhentikkan mereka agar mereka tak melawan penduduk disini " Kata Ichigo.

"TIDAAK…aku ingin selalu bersamamu,pliss jangan tinggalin aku" Pinta Rukia

"Jangan Rukia ini berbahaya,aku pergi dulu" Pamit Ichigo dan tak lupa ia mencium Rukia lalu pergi.

"ICHIGOO…" Teriak Rukia,dan langsung lari mengejar Ichigo.

Ternyata pemandangan disini jauh dari dugaan Ichigo banyak sekali mayat-mayat penduduk dipulau itu banyak darah bercucuran.

"Heii…kau Ichigo kau sudah merusak pulau ini,dengan membawa seluruh pasukanmu kepulau ini,kau memang jahat sudah ditolong malah balik mencelakakan kita semua" Kata salah satu penduduk dipulau itu

"kalau begitu rasakan ini…" Salah satu penduduk dipulau itu mau menusukkan tombaknya ke Ichigo.

"TIDAAK…" Bentak Rukia.

SLEBB…

Tombak mulus menancap keperut Rukia.

"Akh…" Rintih Rukia.

"Kenapa? Kenapa bukannya kau melindungi kami semua malah kau melindungi dia bangsa Difinia yang sudah menghancurkan pulau kita" Kata lelaki berambut coklat yang merupakan salah satu penduduk disana.

"Kalau kau tak mau melindungi kami,lebih baik kau mati bersama lelaki itu rasakan ini…"

JLEB…JLEEBB…JLEB…

Satu persatu tombak menancap ketubuh Ichigo,karena ia melindungi Rukia.

"AKH…Rukia maafkan aku,aku tak bisa menjagamu,aku tak bisa selalu bersamamu maafkan aku,AKH OHOK.." Sebelum mengakhiri perkataanya darah sudah banyak keluar dari mulut Ichigo,dan Ichigo pun meninggal.

"TIDAAAK…Ichigo bangun kau kuat,bangun Ichigo…jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri Hiks…hiks.. Ichigo…bangun hiks…ICHIGOO…"

~TBC~

Ah…akhirnya selesai juga Fic senangnya *jungkir balik

Sebentar lagi masuk skul lagi males banget dah…gak ada waktu untuk ngetik fic dong..yah

Malah tugas-tugas dari skul belum dikerjain lagi pada numpuk deh yah..*nasib

O…iya tentang wawancara itu 3 Fakta tentang Byakuya itu gak benar semua kok,Byakuya kan tetep my Prince *hooekk..sukanya ma duda wkwk… gak papa pokoknya dia tetep DUREN gue hohoho…

Jangan lupa REVIEW nya ya…


End file.
